The Hotel That Leads To Hell
by Nobody's-Fool-17
Summary: Dean and Sam are on their way to Sunnyvale, near Dallas, in Texas, to fight yet another supernatural being, when they stop in a small town for the night, from here on in, they are in deep trouble...
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when Sam was woken, he was with his brother Dean, in a cheap hotel room, somewhere, he wasn't even sure where he was anymore, he'd been to so many different towns that he'd stopped caring where they were going, where they were leaving from, or where they might end up, besides, all he and dean ever did in their lives was kill ghosts and defeat demons, all this was to help people, they never did anything for themselves.

This time they were on their way to a town somewhere in the middle of Texas, but where exactly it was, Sam had no idea. This time, Sam and Dean were to face their biggest challenge yet. But that was all going to happen in the morning, when they actually got there, for now they were in a hotel in a town called Elmo, (which was quite ironic as until Dean was about 15 years old, he went to bed with an Elmo toy every night) which was near Dallas, and somewhere near where they were headed this time.

"Dean, Dean, wake up" Sam said softly

Dean rolled over "What is it Sammy? Do you need me to take you to the toilet or something?" he said with a tired smirk on his face "Seriously Sam, go back to sleep you can tell me in the morning"

"No, Dean, I heard something outside" Sam said testing his brother's patience

"Sam, will you go back to sleep, it was probably just a cat in the dumpster" Dean said and within five seconds he was once again snoring beside his brother in the double bed of the only room the hotel had left, as they had arrived late that night.

After about half an hour, Sam had had enough of Deans snoring so he decided that he may as well go to sleep, and face up to what ever it was outside, whether it was a cat or something much more sinister, in the morning.

It was two or three hours later and still early hours of the morning, really early in the morning, it was about 3 or 4am when Sam and Dean both sat bolt upright, at exactly the same time.

Sam turned to Dean "I told you there was something wrong."

"Ok, ok, I believe you know" Dean said, he was more awake now then he was before, but still he was sitting in the bed yawning.

They both got up and Dean went to the toilet while Sam went around to all the doors and windows to recheck that they were locked and salted, as was the usual protocol in these sorts of happenings, and as usual Dean came out of the bathroom, finding Sam checking the windows and doors and said to him, "Sam, why are you doing that, you know that we did that when we arrived, you worry about the finer points way to much."

But this time they both knew it was different, they both knew that whatever it was that was out there knew who they were, and were planning something against them, and by getting them hear in the small town of Elmo in Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time they had both set up their equipment it was almost 6am and they were both wide awake and Dean was anxious as they were supposed to have left for Sunnyvale near Dallas a half an hour ago to make it in time for sunset, with just enough time for them to set up and figure out where and what this thing was.

"Come on Sam, can't we just go, get to Sunnyvale and beat whatever it is that's terrorizing the people there, then come back here and sort this out?" As usual, Dean was on a mission to stop a ghost or a demon or whatever other creature was out there, then moving on to the next town in danger, but this time Sam wasn't going to let Dean win, he had a feeling that if they left that hotel room, got into the Impala and drove to Sunnyvale, they would be in serious trouble.

"No Dean, we have to stay here" Sam said in a serious look on his face, "if we leave here now, we're dead meat"

"Oh Sam, come on, whatever is out there, no matter what it is, we can beat it, we've done it so many times that we should be able to take on the cat in the dumpster" Dean said with a familiar smirk, he thought all of this was a joke and just wanted to get out of Elmo, he felt somewhat uncomfortable there and he was soon to find out why.

By about midday both Dean and Sam were both asleep in front of the television, as they hadn't gotten all that much sleep the night before. Once again Sam wake up before Dean, but this time it wasn't because heard something, he had just had the weirdest dream, he turned to Dean who had a huge grin on his face, and it was obvious to Sam that he wasn't having the same dream as he had, when he heard a voice, he'd never heard anything like what he heard now, it was more of a whisper than anything else.

"Sam, don't you think you should have listened to Dean?" it whispered. Sam looked around him but only saw Dean, smiling at the dream he was having, which was probably of him with the cheerleading team from his high school.

"No, who are you, what do you want with me?" Sam asked, he could heel his heart beating in his chest and a nervous lump had risen in his throat.

"Oh, you won't have to worry, you're safe, we only want your brother" the voice said, "but we need you to help us, bring him to me, tonight, I want you and your brother to be at the old mill just out of town, 10pm sharp, tell no one and Sam, don't tell Dean about our little chat"

"But, why, why me, why do you want Dean?" Sam said, now he was worried, and it showed in his voice.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed tonight, don't forget now will you" the voice whispered, "see you then"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dean, wake up!" Sam said urgently, "Dean, GET UP!"

Dean jumped, "Sam, what the hell are you doing? Couldn't you see that I was sleeping?"

"Dean, I need you to listen to me, I had a really strange dream, we were out at an old mill and there was a demon that I've only ever read about, you were unconscious and she was yelling at me to hand you over, and then I saw this blinding light, and I woke up," Sam said, "then I heard this voice, it was telling me that I had to take you to and old mill out the road at 10pm, and that I wasn't supposed to let you know what was going on, Dean, what if that's what we heard this morning, what if it was the demon trying to get you?"

"Come on Sammy, don't be ridiculous, what would a demon that you've only ever read about want with me, and by the way, where did you read about her?" Dean said in an almost sarcastic voice, but Sam knew that this was more serious than Dean was letting on.

"I read about her in Dad's journal, Dean, who is she, what does she want with you?" Sam asked, he knew that Dean and his father John were hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll go up to the mill now and check it out so that we know what we're in for tonight, ok, it's ok, you can trust me, I'm your brother" this was the line that Dean used when he knew that he was in deep trouble, but the way he said it always made Sam feel a bit safer, he had no idea why though.

At 5pm, Sam and Dean arrived at the old Elmo mill in the Impala. Sam went to climb out, but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sam, whatever happens, you know that I'm your brother, and that I'll do anything to protect you right," Sam looked at Dean and saw that he had a really serious look on his face.

"Yeah, of course you are Dean, and I know that you always protect me, even if it puts you in danger, why are you telling me this now?" Sam said, sensing there was something in there that may not take to kindly to them

"Good," Dean whispered as he got out of the Impala.

All that was left of the mill as an old wooden building, which looked like it was once an office and a few wooden frames from other buildings that looked as though the structures around them had been burnt away.

As Sam and Dean walked through the only building that looked untouched, they saw that there was blood on the floor near the fireplace, and the fireplace had fresh ashes in the hearth seemingly from the night before.

All of a sudden, the door slammed behind them. They both turned around startled to see a female figure standing in a dark corner near the office desk.

"Sam, Dean, I wasn't expecting you so soon" the voice that came from the corner was barely above a whisper and sounded seductive and sexy, but they couldn't see who, or what it came from, just a blurred outline in the shadows cast by the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want with me, and why did you drag Sam into this?" Dean said, Sam could tell from the tone in his voice that he'd faced this demon before, and that he was pissed off with her for sending Sam to bring him to her.

"Dean, calm down," the demon moved out of the corner, her body caressed in the last of the days light, but her face still in darkness, "You know why I had to ask your brother to bring you here, you wouldn't have come on your own now would you?" she spoke softly, but loud enough for both Sam and Dean to hear her.

"I asked you a question, I want an answer bitch" Dean said raising his voice trying to intimidate the demon.

"Now, now Dean, we don't have to go using that language here do we, I mean, we don't want to scare anyone, or make them worried," the demon now moved into the fading beams of light, she was stunning, once again, a lump rose in Sam's throat, he couldn't stop looking at her, she noticed this, and exploited it.

"What do you want, just get it over with," Dean was really angry, and he didn't make any effort to hide it, he noticed that she was looking at Sam, and that Sam couldn't take his eyes off her, which could lead to a dangerous situation, he knew that this chick was no ordinary demon, she had powers beyond that of any other demon known to man, "and leave Sam out of this."

He turned to Sam, "Sammy, go and wait for me in the c…" he was suddenly cut off.

Sam turned to him and said, "No, I'm gonna stay here, like you said in the car, we're brothers, we stick together and help each other out"

"Oh shit" Dean said to himself, he knew that the demon had his brother under her spell, now he had to face her alone.

"Dean, you seem tense, do you remember our last meeting?" the demon was trying to seduce him, but he wasn't going to let that happen again, the last time he did that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"How could I forget, worst night of my life" Dean smirked, he knew now he had an advantage, by saying this, he'd stirred an emotion in the demon that he knew would be her down fall, anger. She shot him an evil glance, and moved further towards him, she put her finger on his shoulder and ran it around to the his back, before she pushed her red hot nail into his back, she wanted to hurt him.

"Ahhh…" Dean cried out in pain

"Oh, have I hurt you, I could make it all go away, you know what you have to do" she whispered in his ear.

"Dean, what is she doing?" it was Sam, he had fought off the demons spell, Dean smiled.

"Sam, I need you to go to the car now, I need you to go to the glove compartment and get the package that's in there" Dean set out his instructions carefully, not leading on to the demon that what he was sending Sam to get wasn't what she wanted.

"But, Dean, I don't want to leave you here, what I…" Dean cut him off.

"Sam, ill be fine. She won't kill me, I know that's what you're thinking, but she needs me alive for what's in that package to work for her, just go and get it NOW!"

"So, do you know why I want you here yet Dean?"

"Of course I do, Abigar, you wanna screw me again" Dean looked at her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh, we are confident aren't we, how about we make a deal?" Abigar teased.

"I don't make deals with demons," Dean retorted, "You of all peop… urr… demons should know that"

"Well, maybe I just needed you to refresh my memory… so how about it, if you stay here with me, ill let Sam go, and he can continue to lead his life, while you stay with me, and take your place beside me in Hell?" Abigar knew that Dean wouldn't agree to this, not unless she threatened his little brother, she was going to have some fun tonight.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Dean replied.

"Well, you know the deal, you bed a demon you got time to inform your family and friends and then you take your rightful position beside them in their kingdom, and you have had your time, hell Dean, you've been running from me for years."

"And what if I have bitch?" Dean spat back

"Now, now Dean, I thought you said that you loved me," Abigar was starting to get frustrated, she didn't remember Dean being so confident in himself, or so stubborn, she'd expected this to be easy, she was wrong.

"I also believe that I have to sleep with you a second time to have to go to Hell with you, what do you think of that? And umm, last time I checked, once I've screwed you, you can't control me, so what are you going to do now?" Dean said, he knew that he'd won this round, now it was time for round 2.

"Dean, what do I do with this?" it was Sam, he was holding a familiar looking brown paper package


	5. Chapter 5

"Give it here, I need to give our friend Abigar here a present," Dean said with an almost cheeky smile on his face, "Ahh…" he cried in pain "what the hell are you doing that for?"

"I just need to make sure you're not going to play around with me this time" Abigar sneered

Sam walked up to Dean, "What is going on?" he asked talking just loudly enough for Dean to hear him

"Don't worry, it will all be fine, just give e the package and don't look her in the eyes, ok" Dean replied, Sam still didn't think that Dean knew what he was doing this time, it was really unusual for him to be in the arms of a demon like this, and not be yelling and fighting, something wasn't right.

"Well, well, Sam, haven't you grown up since the last time I saw you, mind, you wouldn't remember me, you were asleep on the couch" Abigar moved towards Sam, but Dean stepped in her way

"Leave him out of this," Dean said angrily, "Here, maybe you should open this" he threw her the package

She caught it and unwrapped it, pulling the brown paper away to reveal the item that would lead to her down fall.

"What have you done?" she screamed at Dean

Dean smirked, "Just thought I'd make sure you couldn't play around with me anymore, have fun in Hell bitch"


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was all over, there was nothing left, when Abigar had opened the package she found nothing but a rock, she was stunned, so stunned in fact, that she stood there, staring at Sam and Dean, which gave Dean time to pull out the gun he had in his belt loop and shoot, all it took was one specially made gold bullet, straight through her heart.

As the bullet entered her body, she was thrown backwards; she hit the wall and let out an ear piercing scream before she turned to Sam and Dean and said

"Your time will come, you'll return to me, but next time, you won't get away" and with that, she slumped to the ground and her body turned to dust, disappearing through the cracked floorboards.

"Well, that was fun," Dean announced, "Come on Sam, lets hit the road, we might get to Sunnyvale by midnight

I hope everyone likes this, sorry if its horrible, its my first fanfic, so im still learning… thanx


End file.
